


Markson GOT2DAY 2016 Transcript

by Love (crazylove)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylove/pseuds/Love
Summary: Mark and Jackson discuss silly and serious things in their 2016 GOT2DAY video.





	

[THEME MUSIC PLAYS]

FLASH: MARK and JACKSON laughing together.

FLASH: JACKSON throwing popcorn in MARK’s mouth.

FLASH: JACKSON yanks MARK’s chair closer with a smile.

**TITLE CARD: GOT2DAY Mark and Jackson**  


[END THEME MUSIC]

Scene opens with MARK and JACKSON sitting in front of the GOT2DAY gray backdrop at an indistinct table. On the table is a bowl of popcorn, a box of M&Ms, a grande frozen Starbucks drink in front of MARK and water bottle in front of JACKSON, filled with a pale-colored liquid.

MARK and JACKSON are seated in two chairs in the center of the framed shot, close together, arms touching. JACKSON is wearing a black cap and black sleeveless top with baggy black sweatpants. MARK is wearing an oversized pink hoodie with the hood up and skinny ripped black jeans.

MARK leans over and picks out a few kernels of popcorn, popping them in his mouth. He offers the bowl to JACKSON, who shakes his head, declining.

  
MARK:  
Extra butter.

JACKSON:  
Mark likes GREASE!

MARK:  
More flavor. 

JACKSON looks over at Mark in mock disbelief and shakes his head. They both share a small smile.

MARK:  
No popcorn?

JACKSON:  
Diet!

MARK:  
No diet. 

JACKSON:  
Diet.

MARK:  
No… 

MARK and JACKSON lapse into silence but it’s an easy, comfortable one. It’s obvious from the air between them that they’ve had this conversation many times. MARK reaches over and rubs JACKSON’s thigh under the table.

JACKSON:  
We are back for GOT2DAY. Markson! 

JACKSON squeals playfully and MARK smiles.

JACKSON:  
Last time, I know we were so boring and we apologize. Please forgive us.

MARK:  
It’s me.

JACKSON:  
No one talks with Mark. He sucks our voices into a black hole. 

MARK and JACKSON share a look and a smile again. It’s obviously a joke, an old one they still enjoy. MARK is relaxed and comfortable. JACKSON is buzzing with excitable energy. Then they look at each other for a few beats too long. JACKSON leans in and adjusts MARK’s fringe under his hood.

MARK:  
No longer roommates.

JACKSON:  
That’s your fault!

MARK:  
(looking down with a smile)  
Bugs.

JACKSON:  
No! No! No more bugs! I invited you back. 

This time MARK looks up at JACKSON with a smile he can’t hide.

MARK:  
Air-conditioning.

JACKSON:  
Speak the truth! Tell everyone!

MARK:  
Too hot—

JACKSON:  
(speaking earnestly to the camera)  
Mark is from LA so it means he’s extra sensitive to temperature. He can’t be too hot but he easily gets cold, too. I’ll be sitting in the sun in…. 

JACKSON gestures down to himself.

JACKSON:  
Something like this and I feel like… you know, a cat in the sun? I’m trying to feel the sun but not get a tan?! SPF 50, okay! Protect your skin! Health is important. No skin cancer, no sun burn, that’s bad okay? Always wear sunscreen! So I’ll be sitting in the sun—vitamin D! Vitamin D! That’s important in the sun! You have to go outside for your vitamins but take care of your skin. Health! Anyway, I’ll be sitting in the sun and it feels good and Mark sits beside me and he’s wearing— 

JACKSON glances over at MARK, who’s watching him intensely and trying not to crack up. JACKSON widens his eyes, keeping MARK’s gaze.

MARK:  
This.

JACKSON:  
He’s wearing 50 layers! And he’s all like… I’m cold.

MARK:  
It’s cold here.

JACKSON:  
He never got used to the cold.

MARK:  
It’s hotter in LA. 

JACKSON:  
Do you miss the heat?

JACKSON looks at MARK earnestly. MARK shrugs and sips his Starbucks.

JACKSON:  
(answering his own question)  
But you know what’s nice when it’s chilly. Cuddles… 

JACKSON opens his mouth with a playful ‘Oooooooooo’ half squeal noise and knocks his shoulder into MARK’s. MARK is sipping his drink and smiling.

JACKSON:  
(looking over at Mark, earnestly)  
Do you miss me? 

MARK:  
Yeah.

JACKSON:  
Do you miss being roommates with me?

MARK:  
Yeah. But—

JACKSON:  
Is this as boring as last time?  
(looking straight ahead at the staff recording them)  
I feel like this is as boring as last time! Maybe it’s me.

MARK:  
No… 

A pause. JACKSON grabs the popcorn bowl and the aims a kernel at MARK. MARK opens his mouth wide. JACKSON tosses the kernel and hits MARK on the tip of his nose. MARK laughs silently with his mouth open. JACKSON tries again. This time he’s successful in getting popcorn in MARK’s mouth. JACKSON cheers as MARK chews. MARK pokes his straw in the direction JACKSON’s mouth. JACKSON leans in and takes a sip. Then he pulls away and makes a face. MARK laughs.

JACKSON:  
Mark likes horrible things. Sweet things! He used to not like them so much but now he only drinks sweet things. Why!

MARK:  
Yugyeom.

JACKSON:  
Spending too much time with the maknae. Now all he drinks is chocolate milk coffee! 

MARK and JACKSON laugh together. MARK leans against JACKSON. JACKSON puts his arm around MARK. They stare into each other’s eyes. A conversation.

JACKSON:  
How long have you known me?

MARK:  
(still leaning close)  
A long time.

JACKSON:  
From trainee days.

MARK:  
Long time.

JACKSON:  
Did you always like me? 

Another pause. MARK and JACKSON staring into each other’s eyes still.

MARK:  
No. 

JACKSON falls over, half out of his chair, feigning a heart attack and groaning dramatically. MARK just laughs and watches him, then leans over and pats JACKSON’s chest, soothingly.

JACKSON:  
He hurts me.

MARK:  
(almost inaudible)  
I always liked you.

JACKSON:  
(louder, speaking over Mark, unintentionally)  
I’m in PAIN! 

MARK leans over and rubs Jackson’s arms to calm him down and pulls him back into his seat. JACKSON immediately stops making so much noise and smiles, innocently. MARK takes JACKSON’s cap off his head, gently.

JACKSON:  
(slaps a hand over his forehead)  
I’m naked!

MARK:  
The fans like to see your face. 

This look between them is as naked as JACKSON feels without his hat. It’s raw and hard for outsiders to read. The conversation shifts. JACKSON reaches for his water bottle and toys with the cap.

JACKSON:  
How long have we been with the fans?

MARK:  
(leans forward and spreads his arms wide, announcing happily)  
1000 days! 

Behind him, JACKSON giggles and then wraps his arms around MARK from behind. MARK’s face lights up even more and he leans back against JACKSON.

JACKSON:  
1000 days, wow!

MARK:  
1000 days! 

JACKSON’s arms are still around MARK as MARK reaches for the M&Ms and shakes some into his palm. Another look passes between them as MARK dumps a handful of candy in his mouth. A sudden terseness has come over MARK’s body. He chews the candy stiffly.

JACKSON:  
Don’t rot your teeth out.

MARK:  
(Speaking lowly in Mandarin)  
Heart is pounding.

JACKSON:  
(Answers in Mandarin)  
I’m here. 

MARK eats some more candy. JACKSON still has his arms around MARK from behind. JACKSON fits his chin over MARK’s shoulder as MARK drinks more from his Starbucks cup. The tension between them starts to dissipate a little bit.

JACKSON:  
We are almost no longer rookies. How does it feel?

MARK:  
Um—

JACKSON:  
It feels no different. To me, it feels like always rookies. We will always have that rookie mindset. We will always—

MARK:  
Work hard! Play hard!

JACKSON:  
Work hard. We will always work harder for you. iGot7s!

MARK:  
Ahgase! Baby birds!

JACKSON:  
Will they always love us no matter what?

MARK:  
I—

JACKSON:  
(Staring at the camera, intensely)  
Will you always love us? Will you?

MARK:  
We will always love you. 

JACKSON looks at MARK and then slowly lets him go. They sit side by side, still close, everything touching, arms, knees, thighs, the sides of their heads pressed together.

JACKSON:  
We want you to love us. We work hard… to make you happy. Our fans. You’re like our family. And we love you.

JACKSON takes a deep breath and MARK shifts to watch him let it out slowly. MARK reaches up and brushes his fingers against the side of JACKSON’s face.

JACKSON:  
(nuzzling into MARK’s fingers)  
We are almost not rookies. Three years. We will work harder. We promise. I was always happy to be put on a team with Mark. I didn’t deserve it.

MARK:  
Jackson—

JACKSON:  
Our team is so talented! I work hard to keep up with them. But… we’re almost not rookies. Almost three years. And you know what that means? 

JACKSON pauses for dramatic effect. MARK watches him as well. JACKSON just sits there. MARK watches him for a few beats. JACKSON is trying not to smile but it’s not working.

JACKSON:  
This is harder than I thought!

MARK:  
(straightening up in his seat)  
Three years… dating ban.

JACKSON:  
Dating ban! Are your hearts racing? 

JACKSON places his hand over his heart. It’s obvious that his own heart is racing. MARK places his hand over JACKSON’s with a half-amused look on his face.

JACKSON:  
Dating! But… PD-nim says it’s not realy a ban. It’s just…

MARK:  
(in English)  
Suggestion.

JACKSON:  
So we could focus on you! On being the best for you. And we have. That will always be our number one goal. But we also have something else to say. 

JACKSON stops speaking abruptly. MARK watches him for a moment. They are no longer sitting so close. MARK reaches out his hand. JACKSON takes it and holds MARK’s hand, tightly.

JACKSON:  
This is scary! It’s so scary, they might cut it. I know it makes Mark sad sometimes. Sometimes he cries. 

MARK nods, tersely. Their hands, clasped together tightly on the table, shift slightly.

JACKSON:  
He is just worried. Mark can be emotional. He cries a lot, sometimes.

MARK:  
It’s not bad.

JACKSON:  
No, it’s very healthy to let out your emotions. Everyone should do that. And it’s very healthy to be honest. That’s why we want to be honest with you. And we want to say, that your health and your lives comes first. We love you. Please support us but support yourself the most.

MARK:  
(bluntly)  
We’re dating. 

JACKSON lets out a shriek and let’s go of MARK’s hand, collapsing over the table. MARK just looks at him.

JACKSON:  
You can’t just say it like that!

MARK:  
Jackson is my boyfriend.

JACKSON:  
I was trying to build up!

MARK:  
Please understand. 

JACKSON finally straightens up and looks at the camera again. He’s smiling, in a cautious and freaked-out way.

MARK:  
I love Jackson. 

JACKSON grabs Mark’s hand and his arm at the same time, claiming him suddenly, his strength coming back to him.

JACKSON:  
I love Mark! Maybe we shouldn’t tell you this, but there you go. Mark is my boyfriend.

MARK:  
We love you, too. Our fans. Please support us.

JACKSON:  
Please forgive us! We talked about this a lot. Mark and I. We talked to JYP PD-nim. We talked to our team. We talked and talked. We talked about always keeping this a secret but it wasn’t good for us. Not for Mark’s health and not for me… it wasn’t good. They said they would support us. So we’re letting you know. Please forgive us. We’re very sorry but we can’t help it. We want to be there for you. But we have to be together for each other, too. I am very sorry if we’ve let you down. Everyone-- 

JACKSON stands up suddenly to bow deeply, in a formal apology. MARK leans back in his seat and looks up at him. Then MARK reaches up and gently pulls JACKSON back down into his seat.

MARK:  
I love Jackson. It… makes me a better person. I don’t feel bad about it. But I am sorry if we let you down. But… this is our true selves. We hope that our fans can accept that.

JACKSON:  
We understand if you can’t. But we hope that you can still support us. And if you can’t support us, please love Got7. Got7 is not Markson. Got7 is a wonderful group. They deserve  
your support!

MARK:  
(looking at Jackson, seriously)  
Do we deserve their support?

JACKSON:  
(looks back at MARK)  
That is up to them. 

There is a long pause. MARK and JACKSON are holding hands, fingers laced together, obviously clutching their hands together. The playful nature from earlier is gone. JACKSON’s face looks nervous and slightly scared. MARK is calm underneath the surface, beneath his hoodie, but his jaw is tense.

MARK:  
(quietly)  
What did your mom say?

JACKSON:  
About us?

MARK:  
Yes.

JACKSON:  
She was happy. 

A smile flits over JACKSON’s face that he can’t help. MARK smiles as well and gives JACKSON’s hand another squeeze.

JACKSON:  
Your dad was funny! He said it was about time.

MARK:  
He said we took too long.

They both laugh together and the tension in the air is a little lighter.

JACKSON:  
Mark asked.

MARK:  
I said, do you want to be my boyfriend?

JACKSON:  
I said, whaaaaaaaaaaat?

MARK:  
I always knew he liked me.

JACKSON:  
I said, you can’t just ask me that!

MARK:  
He said yes. 

They pause again and look at each other. MARK’s smile mirrors JACKSON’s. It’s obvious from the gaze in their eyes that the feelings between them are very intense.

MARK:  
But I could only ask him after I moved out. I didn’t want to go too fast.

JACKSON:  
(leans into the camera with a goofy smile)  
So our break up was not real! After that, I forgave Mark for moving out on me! And it was just… a big joke that we broke up. We actually got together! 

MARK laughs and so does JACKSON. Then they wrap their arms around each other and hold on tight. It’s a long, intimate, completely loving hug. They are so wrapped up in each other it’s like they forget the cameras for a couple of moments until someone behind the camera clears their throat.

JACKSON pulls away first but MARK doesn’t completely let go, instead leaning in and resting his head against JACKSON’s chest.

JACKSON:  
This video is long. We need to end. How do you feel?

MARK:  
I feel lighter. But I also feel nervous. I feel happy but also sad.

JACKSON:  
Why sad?

MARK:  
Because I feel like some of our fans will be sad and that makes me sad. I don’t want them to be sad.

JACKSON:  
No! We are here to make you happy. So if this makes you sad… please don’t. We will understand if we don’t see you again. We will miss you.

MARK:  
I feel grateful. Because if we didn’t know we have the greatest fans… we wouldn’t do this.

JACKSON:  
No… no…

MARK:  
I have a lot of faith.

JACKSON:  
I know you do. 

They pause. MARK looks up at JACKSON still resting against his chest. They smile at each other for a moment and then turn to the camera again.

MARK:  
How do you feel?

JACKSON:  
I feel worried. Health first. Stay in touch. Tell me how you feel. Leave a comment on my Instagram. I listen, I read them. Next time we meet, let’s talk. Let’s talk about love! It’s important. And I hope this helps somebody. We want to help somebody.

MARK:  
It helped me. 

MARK straightens up and then kisses JACKSON’s cheek. JACKSON makes a surprised face and then smiles slowly, widely.

JACKSON:  
My Markie-Pooh. 

MARK and JACKSON are still gazing at each other and then they squeal “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” together.

MARK:  
(eyes focused on Jackson)  
Last words.

JACKSON:  
(turns to the camera again)  
Please be okay. Please look after yourself. Please support the real MARKSON and Got7 if you can. If you can’t, please know we understand and we are not mad. We want to be worthy of your love. We will continue to prove it every day. 1000 days, almost three years, but we still have the mindset of a rookie. PD-nims on shows, please still love me and us. I am still the same JACKSON. I will always be there for you. 

MARK:  
We love you. Thank you for giving us the courage and the strength to do this. 

JACKSON stares at MARK as he speaks.

JACKSON:  
Thank you for giving me the courage to do this.

MARK catches JACKSON’s eye. They stare seriously for a moment and then break into a grin.

MARK:  
So now you have the courage to go sky-diving with me? 

MARK raises his eyebrows playfully. JACKSON pokes at Mark's chest with a playful laugh.

JACKSON:  
Don't push me. We'll talk about that later.

MARK and JACKSON smile at each other. A current runs between them that's impossible to ignore.

MARK:  
I know we said we wouldn’t do this but—

MARK grabs JACKSON’s hat and brings it up so the top of the cap is facing the camera. The hat hides the camera’s view of almost everything but it still catches JACKSON lifting his hands to frame MARK’s face. The scene fades to black as MARK leans in behind the guise of the cap and captures JACKSON’s lips in a gentle kiss.

**MARK’s message to JACKSON:**

This is the start of a new reality for us. I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else. Thanks for always seeing the real me. I will never forget it or take it for granted. I love you. – Mark

**JACKSON’s message to MARK:**

You have made me smile since the first day we met. You surprise me all the time, becoming bolder and stronger (and hotter!) every single day. I love you so much. I want to go for a long time with you, Got7 and iGot7s. <3 Jackson 


End file.
